


This Is Not The End

by TheZiallHorlikBible



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Beards (Relationships), Cheating, Cheating Zayn, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, Hate Speech, Hurt/Comfort, Jus love, Liam is a damn good friend, M/M, Major Character Injury, Niall thinks that Zayn is cheating on him, No Sex, Perrie Edwards & Zayn Malik Friendship, Perrie Edwards is a beard, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Really just a short cute excuse for some Ziall love, Title from I'm a mess Ed sheeran, Tumblr Prompt, fight, mean words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZiallHorlikBible/pseuds/TheZiallHorlikBible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot based on this prompt:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziall fighting prompt<br/>Anonymous asked Ziall where zayn and Niall have a fight bc nialls jealous of perrie and how zayn keeps going out with her instead of spending time with his real boyf and zayn gets angry and calls Niall horrible thing and Niall storms out and cries and sleeps at their doorstep bc he doesn't want to bother the others and the next day during their break to go play football and Niall hurts his ankle really badly and zayn goes and holds him and tells Niall he's sorry detailed about Niall hurting is ankle plsxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not The End

"will you just fucking listen to me!" Niall screamed in zayn's direction. He was more than frustrated; he was more pissed off then he had been in a long time. When zayn forgot about their six month anniversary, and the time when he told the boys that Niall's moans could rival any pornstar's. No, all of the times zayn has done stupid shit, none of that came even remotely close to this. "for fuck's sake, Zayn Malik!" his vocal chords were sore from the yelling, but he put that aside. "zayn will you answer me?" Niall questioned while clenching his fists. 

"no, Niall. I cannot believe you're even trying to have this conversation with me." zayn muttered quietly through his clenched teeth. "it's not like I'm in love with her!" he added after a second. 

"aren't you though." Niall said coldly. "when was the last time you sat down and ate dinner with me? When was the last time we went on a date? When was the last time we had sex for that matter, huh?" he was rambling on furiously, unable to stop the words. "and when was the last time you kissed me, and I mean actually kissed me?" zayn was silent. He refused to meet niall's eyes. "exactly, zayn. That's my point. I can answer all of those questions. Are you ready for this? Six days ago, two and a half weeks ago, three weeks ago, and seven days ago." Niall stated.

"and I can also tell you that you went out to dinner with Perrie last night. You kissed her, and don't think that I didn't see all the pictures. Have you had sex with her zayn? Does she love you as much as I do?" Niall's voice became shaky, he didn't know what had happened. Zayn and him were perfect for each other. They were soul mates. 

"is that a yes then? You fucked her? Well I hope she gets pregnant or something, you dick! Cuz you deserve to raise a child that was conceived while you were with me. Me, zayn! You're my boyfriend, not hers!" he sounded like a child, and zayn's eyes were smoldering. 

"shut up, Niall! Shut the fucking fuck up! What is your problem, I only kissed her goddamn it!" zayn yelled, his normally composed face changing rapidly. He looked frighteningly angry. "why don't you just trust me! I didn't cheat on you!" he added, and Niall scoffed. "no, you're just replacing me. Cuz that's loads better." he spat, and zayn pushed him. 

"I hate you, Niall! I hate everything about you. I should hit you right now!" zayn screamed loudly, he was hyperventilating. And he didn't know what to do. Niall smirked then. "go ahead, hit me!" he challenged skeptically. Zayn unclenched his fists. "I said hit me, you fucking prick!" Niall said and zayn replied with a quiet no. "you think you're tough, huh? Well let me tell you one thing, you wouldn't know tough if it were staring at you point blank, which it is." he said, and zayn met his eyes. They were cold and disconnected.

"you should just get out, Niall." he said, his voice monotone. 

" What?" he replied quietly.

"you heard me. Why. Don't. You. Get. Fucking. Out." zayn said again, and Niall shook his head. "why the hell would I leave? This is my flat too, y'know." Niall countered and zayn practically growled. "get out! I don't want you here. I don't love you. I hate you. You're a dickhead, Niall. You deserve to die alone, It's not like anyone could ever love you anyway." zayn said, and Niall stood frozen.

"get out of my house, you worthless peice of shit." zayn said again. Every word of his pronounced perfectly through his anger. "get out, and I sure as hell do not want you coming back." zayn whispered. 

Niall stood dazed for a moment before he strode quickly for the front door. He slammed it shut, and his back hit the cold wood. His face was blank, emotionless. Where had he gone wrong? What had Niall done that was so horrible? After a few minutes, zayn's words were the only thing he could hear. It was playing on loop in her head. 

Worthless. No one loves you. Peice of shit. I hate you.

His fists pulled at his hair; he slid down until he was laying against the door frame. His mind was telling him to call Liam, but he couldn't do that. The boys should all be asleep. Hell, Niall would have been asleep if Zayn hadn't come home at one in the morning, spending his evening with Perrie. 

That's all Niall could think about, Zayn's words, and the gorgeous blonde that Zayn loved. She was feminine and sexy and all of the things that Niall could never be. He could feel the tears that were falling from his eyes, but he didn't care. "fuck her." he whispered emotionally, "and fuck him. He's horrible. Absolutely horrible." he said through broken sobs. 

Who knows how long Niall was laying there, crying. The next thing he knew, it was morning.

When Liam called him to ask about what his plans for the day were, Niall broke down again, sobbing into his iPhone. Liam came to pick him up, getting him in the car and driving fast back to his place. 

They hadn't spoken yet. 

"Niall, can you tell me what happened? Between you and Zayn?" 

Niall shook his head frantically, hiding under a blue blanket on liam's couch, the words back in his head again. It hurt him to know that he and Zayn were broken up. 

"Niall, Please just tell me what happened last night. You look like a proper mess righ now." he said,shaking his head slowly. 

"he hates me. And I hate him and his stupid blond bimbo." the Irishman spits angrily, clenching his jaw. He had no reason to hate Perrie. She had agrees to be Zayn's beard as a friend. Her and Zayn and become quite close as friends. Niall thought nothing of it at first, liking the young, blonde popstar. 

But slowly, their occasional dates became every time Zayn was in town. Their two hour dinner dates turned into late nights and whispered ponecalls. 

Niall could not take that anymore.

"He doesn't hat you, Nialler." 

"he does, Liam. He told me himself. Right after he got back from a seven hour date with his bitch. Fuck them both." he states angrily, tugging at his blond hair. 

"hey,don't say that, Niall." he says softly, shaking his head. "She's a nice girl. And Zayn loves you." 

Niall shook his head, over and over again. 

"well, you better get over it fast because we all promised Louis that we'd have a game of footie today. The five of us and Josh." 

"I don't want to see him!" the blomd yells, and Liam Shook his head. 

"I don't really care what the fuck you want. We all promised Louis. You don't have to talk to Zwyn, but you both better be there. When you two started dating you promised that a rough break up wouldn't affect the band. So suck it up." Liam lectured, standing up. 

"Now let's get changed. We're due at the park in twenty minutes." he added, going to find Niall some fittin clothes. 

The day was warm and sunny, white clouds filling the sky. Liam drove himself and Niall to their normal park, getting out and waving over at Harry and Louis. 

"Niall,you're on Josh and Harry's team." Louis called excitedly, he ball underone of his arms. "are we read then?" 

The game was fast paced and dirty, slide tackles, fouling, pushing, stripping and all of that jazz. 

It was really no surprise when Liam swiped Niall's leg out from under Jim and the blond fell roughly, calling out in pain. 

Zayn was back on defense, staring up at the sky, looking worriedly when he heard the squeal that had left Niall's throat. The blonde was sitting, his right leg, pulled to his chest, tears in his blue eyes, and Zayn was beside him in a second. 

"Niall, let me see it." he said softly, reaching one hand down to examine the damage. 

"No!" Niall said brokenly, pulling away from him. "I don't want your hands on me. Don't even think about touching me." he forced out through his tears and his hiccups. 

His ankle was already swelling up, but he refused to le Zayn near him. 

"Niall,baby. Please let me see it. I'm sorry about last night. I said a lot of really mean, unkind things to you, a lot of things that I didn't mean. C'mon, Niall. I'm sorry hat I said any of that. You know that you are m favorite person in the whole entire world. You're like...the light of my life and all tha." the darker lad assured, reaching for his leg. 

"please don't." Niall said, his voice coming out fragile. 

"I'm serious, Niall. I don't hate you. I don't hate anything about you. In fact, I absolutely love you. I really do." he said seriously. 

Niall looked over his shoulder, is tear stained cheeks gleaming in the afternoon sun. 

Zayn leaned foreword to kiss his cheek before turning to the swollen appendage, pulling his cleat off gently before peeling off the sock. 

Niall hissed at the pain, clenching his jaw. 

"I think I'd better take you to the emergency room." Zayn sid calmly. 

"this really does not look good." 

And so Niall ended up with a broken ankle, plastered in a cast for two months, but it was alright because Zayn was right beside him every day. 

And Niall was alright when Zayn announced that he had proposed o Perrie in an interview, keeping a happy, fake smile on his face. That night, Zayn gave him a ring, telling him to pick a date. 

And when the cast came off, it was still okay because Zayn was still righ beside him every day, rarely going out with Perrie, whispering sweet things to him from underneath the sheets. 

And a year later, Niall had defined muscles and shorter hair and Zayn had longer hair and a beard. Zayn was still 'dating' the blonde member of little mix, claiming that they hadn't much thought about the wedding. 

And every time the topic of Perrie came up, Niall just smiled, feeling the weight of his ring on a chain against his cheat, knowing that his husband was sat on the other end of the couch. 

They were in love. 

And that's all that matters, really.


End file.
